


Is this love?

by katychan666



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy fuzzy happiy feels, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Viktor has been in love with Yuuri for a while and finally gets his chance to tell the other how he feels. Also, he learns that Yuuri used to own a dog, which he named after him :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally in love with this anime and it's been a while since I've written a fanfic that is based on an anime / manga  
> I hope you'll like it ^^

Yuuri was sitting on the floor of Viktor's room, having a small smile on his face. He was tired, yes, Viktor was pushing him quite hard, but Yuuri couldn’t be happier really; it really did feel as a dream having his idol become his coach. He yawned and then leaned against the wall, opening his eyes when he heard Viktor’s dog giving him a welcoming bark as he made his way to Yuuri, who gently laughed as the dog climbed into his lap, playfully licking his cheek, before laying down on top of his legs and Yuuri chuckled when he saw Makkachin looking up at him, waiting patiently for Yuuri to start petting him. Yuuri just nodded and placed his palm on top of Makkachin’s head, gently petting his soft fur and Yuuri’s smile grew when he saw that the dog seemed to be pleased with the treatment that he got.

“I bet that Viktor spoils you a lot,” said Yuuri to himself.

Makkachin looked exactly like the dog that he used to own, which wasn’t surprising, since he made sure that he bought the same one as Viktor owned and he chuckled, shaking his head just a little bit. There were times that he missed Vicchan and he really did feel bad for not being with him for those last moments. As he continued to think about Vicchan and continued to pet Viktor’s dog, he could feel his muscles relaxing and he suddenly became even sleepier than before, knowing that he would probably have to get going and go to sleep. But at the moment, his own room seemed so far away. Plus, it felt so much more appealing to sleep in Viktor’s room anyway. He still regretted not taking Viktor’s offer when he asked him to sleep with him. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t say yes; it would be too weird and creepy. Though, at the moment, he would do anything to have Viktor next to him. Where was he anyway? Probably taking a shower.

He yawned again and then slowly laid down onto the floor, because his head became too heavy. He smiled when Makkachin cuddled up to him and he wrapped an arm around the poodle, pulling him a bit closer. “So warm,” said Yuuri as his eyes closed, his mind drifting to Viktor once again. He grew attached to the man during these past few weeks. He still idolised him, amazed with everything that the other did, but Yuuri began to notice that his feelings towards the older male have changed. It wasn’t just the idolisation that he felt; it was much deeper and he was still unsure what to call that feeling himself, but he knew that he wanted to become even closer to the other, hoping that Viktor felt the same. He would give anything –

In the middle of his thinking, Yuuri had drifted off to sleep and when Viktor came back from the shower, he was quite surprised to see the younger male sleeping on the floor of his room, a smile appearing on his face when he saw Yuuri holding tightly onto Makkachin, who was sleeping as well. Careful not to wake them up, Viktor walked closer and then knelt down, chuckling as he observed the younger one’s sleeping face. He slowly reached forward and removed Yuuri’s glasses, gently removing some of the hair, which was falling over Yuuri’s eyes.

For Viktor, it was love at first sight really. Not really at first, but after seeing the viral video of Yuuri, he fell in love with him immediately and he didn’t even know it why himself as well. There was just something about that video that made Viktor’s heart beat just a little faster and he made it his priority to be close to Yuuri, to teach him how to become the best. He didn’t really expect anything in return, though, he wouldn’t really fight it if Yuuri ended up falling for him. Viktor knew just how big of a fan Yuuri was of him, so he didn’t know what to expect really. Not wanting to get his hopes up, he decided not to do anything too extreme.

When Viktor buried his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, the younger one slowly opened up his eyes and Viktor quickly reached back, smiling as he watched how Yuuri got up into sitting position, rubbing his eyes. Yuuri yawned and then looked around, realising that he was still in Viktor’s room. “I must’ve fallen asleep,” he muttered and yawned again, smiling when Makkachin climbed into his lap again, nuzzling into his palm as he touched the poodle’s head.

“He likes you,” said Viktor and smiled, moving just a little bit closer to Yuuri, who looked down at the dog, which barked happily.

“I’m glad,” said Yuuri and nodded. He then leaned down and allowed Makkachin to put his paws onto his shoulders and he closed his eyes, laughing lightly as the dog proceeded by licking his entire face. Viktor placed his arms on top of his chest and leaned back against the wall as he watched the other two. “You know,” started Yuuri, once Makkachin calmed down a bit. “I used to own a dog just like this one,” he added and looked over at Viktor.

“Really?” asked the older male, surprised. “What was its name?”

“Vi-” started Yuuri, but then bit down onto his lower lip, his voice trailing off, only realising then that he would probably make a complete fool out of himself if he told Viktor that he named his dog after him. He felt his face heating up and he quickly looked away, thinking of a way to change their conversation, which would be a pretty stupid thing to do; it was him who told Viktor that he used to own a dog like that.

“Yuuri?” asked Viktor and blinked a few times when he saw the blush on the younger male’s face. He tilted his head to the side and a frown formed between his eyebrows. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Though, I don’t really get it why would it be a big deal if you-”

“Viktor,” blurted out Yuuri suddenly and then quickly placed a hand on top of his mouth, as if he was trying to put the words back into his mouth, completely horrified that he allowed himself to act so foolish around the older male. That wasn’t the first time that that happened either; lately, he had been feeling quite strange for some reason. And the reason behind that, was always somehow connected to Viktor.

“Yes?” asked Viktor when he heard Yuuri say his name and a small smile came upon his face.

“N-no,” stammered Yuuri and took in a deep breath. “T-the dog,” he then forced out and tried his best not to look up into Viktor’s blue eyes, he knew that the other was probably quite confused. Maybe even weirded out by that idea? “My dog’s name was Viktor… though I called him Vicchan for most parts,” went on by saying Yuuri, feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest when Viktor suddenly started laughing out loud.

Viktor’s eyes widened when he heard Yuuri say that and he actually needed a few moments to process all of Yuuri’s words, but when he finally got it, he couldn’t help but to laugh. It was such an innocent and pure action; Yuuri naming his dog after him. He knew the reason why; Yuuri had idolised him to that point, that he actually went out a got himself a dog, just like the one that he owned, and even named him after him.

“You named your dog after me?” asked Viktor after he finally stopped laughing, but the smile remained.

“Y-yeah,” stammered Yuuri, still unable to look up. “It’s weird, isn’t it?” he then muttered and somehow forced himself to look up.

“No, it’s cute,” said Viktor and shook his head. He could really imagine it; a much younger Yuuri, running around with that poodle and the only thing that he could really do was smile, his face almost hurting from smiling so wide.

“C-cute?” stammered Yuuri and chewed on his lower lip, convinced that he was probably going to melt into a poodle of goo. He had been called a lot of things in his life, but cute wasn’t one of them, a smile appearing on his face as well, quickly forcing himself to wipe that smile away. Yuuri then looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that Viktor was much closer to him than he last remembered him to be. He placed his hands together behind his back and he took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart. 

“Why?” asked Viktor, pretending to be dumb. “Why did you name your dog after me?” he asked with a grin; he already knew why, but he didn’t care. He wanted Yuuri to tell him himself.

“You know when you first got the poodle and it was all over the news?” started Yuuri.

“Yes?”

“Well, because you had it,” said Yuuri and made a short pause. “I went out and got myself a dog that looked like yours a-and named it after you,” he added and eyed Viktor. “Now that I am saying it out loud, it sounds creepy, but I swear-”

“Didn’t I say it already?” asked Viktor. “It’s cute,” he repeated his words from before and scooted even closer to Yuuri, who backed away, just a little bit. He didn’t know why he did it; his body moved on its own. Yuuri’s face was literally on fire as Viktor moved again, Yuuri got quickly up onto his legs, but was stopped when Viktor grabbed him by his wrist and stopped him from leaving. “Where are you going?” asked the older male and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m tired,” stuttered out Yuuri, feeling his throat growing incredibly dry. “I need to go to sleep and-”

“Stay,” said Viktor softly and looked over to his futon. “There’s enough place for both of us there. Come on, it gets lonely at nights.”

Yuuri felt how all of the blood suddenly went into his head and the only thing he could really do was sit back next to Viktor and chew down onto his lower lip, too paralyzed to do anything else but to stare in front of each other. “What are you doing?” whispered Yuuri and let out a hitched breath when Viktor pulled him closer, suddenly feeling that it was the right moment to let the other know how he felt.

“I like you,” blurted out Viktor and then blinked a few times. “You know, like in a romantic kind of way,” he quickly explained when he saw that Yuuri looked utterly confused, because he just couldn’t comprehend everything that was coming out of his idol’s mouth.

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed them again and gently nodded, suddenly feeling light-headed. His rational mind was long gone and even though he wanted to say something intelligent, nothing came out his mouth. Did Viktor really just confess his feelings to him? That almost never happened to him and just to think that it was Viktor… was he messing around with him? Did he catch onto his own feelings and was now just playing around? That didn’t sound like Viktor, but how good did he really know him?

“You… like me?” slowly asked Yuuri.

“Yeah,” said Viktor and chuckled when he saw how confused Yuuri looked like. “I mean it.”

“But why?”

“I fell in love with you skating at first,” said Viktor slowly, observing the other’s reaction. “After I got here and had a chance to get to know you a bit better, I realised that it wasn’t just your skating that I like.”

“Oh,” was all that Yuuri said.

“Yes. I mean I was trying to let you know, but I don’t know… it seems like that you’re too oblivious,” said Viktor and sighed.

N-no… I’ve noticed the way you acted around me. B-but I thought you act like this around everyone. I would never imagine that you actually _liked_ me,” stuttered out the younger one and then looked at Viktor. "You could do better," were the words that escaped Yuuri’s words and even then he realised how much they actually hurt. “I mean, are you really sure?”

"I am pretty sure that I like you, Yuuri," spoke Viktor softly. "You know... you should be more confident about yourself. You are really talented and sweet. Plus you are really cute," whispered Viktor and smiled again.

“R-right.”

“If… if I was about to ask you, if you feel the same,” started Viktor and for the first time since meeting the other, he could sense a glint of nervousness in his voice. “What would you answer be?”

Yuuri looked up into Viktor’s blue eyes and the very last hesitation was gone; realising it that he really did feel the same, his heart warming up at the thought that Viktor felt the same way. “I feel the same,” said Yuuri, for once in his life not screwing something up.

That was all that Viktor needed, weight lifting off of his chest as he gently placed his fingers under the other’s face, lifting it up and forcing Yuuri to look at him. He watched how the other’s eyes grew wide and he chuckled yet again, making Yuuri want to run away. Before the younger one could do or say anything else, Viktor gently brushed his lips against Yuuri’s. When their lips touched, Yuuri’s body stiffened and he panicked. Before he could kiss Viktor back, the other one already pulled back and gave him a tiny smile.

Yuuri let out a hitched breath and then brought his hand on his lips, skimming a few fingers over them, still feeling Viktor’s lips against his own. He felt both dizzy and light-headed, but it was a good feeling at the same time. 

Yuuri finally let go of his self-control and leaned against Viktor’s body and buried his face into the crook of the older one’s neck, making the older one chuckle at the process. Yuuri really was so happy that he could die. Taking a deep breath in, Yuuri slowly lifted his head up and gathered up enough courage to place his lips on top of Viktor’s, giving him a quick and shy kiss. Before Yuuri pulled away, Viktor returned him a quick kiss. He smiled at Yuuri' words and he nodded. His eyes met the other ones' and he placed a hand behind Yuuri' neck, pulling him in yet for another kiss. "You're so cute," he whispered before kissing Yuuri' forehead, cheeks and eyelids.

Yuuri allowed himself to gaze into the beautiful eyes that Viktor possessed, admiring them for a split second before his eyes closed when Viktor kissed him. His cheeks flushed bright red as he was called cute. The younger bit his lips gently as he felt the kisses go to different places on his face. "Viktor…"

Adrenaline started spreading through the older ones' body when Yuuri softly called his name. "Yuuri," breathed Viktor out, pressing his forehead against Yuuri's. He then slowly pulled away, still holding the younger’s face in his palms. Viktor then captured Yuuri's lips with his own once again. He then placed his hand behind Yuuri’s neck and pulled him even closer. Yuuri smiled into the kiss and returned the older one a slow kiss. He still wasn't sure if he was doing a good job, so he let Viktor lead their kiss. Yuuri placed his hands onto Viktor's chest and then gripped his shirt.

Viktor slightly tilted his head, to slightly deepen their kiss. He gently ran his tongue over Yuuri’s bottom lip. Yuuri quickly responded by letting out a muffled whimper and then slowly parted his lips, inviting the older one in. Viktor chuckled when he saw Yuuri, but continued the kiss by slowly slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Viktor's tongue started slowly exploring and tasting the other's mouth. Yuuri whimpered from the new sensation. When Viktor's tongue brushed against his, he let out a quiet moan as he tried his best to keep up with the other’s kisses.

Happy that Yuuri has finally relaxed, Viktor deepened their kiss even more, earning another moan from the younger male. Viktor continued by wrapping his arms around Yuuri and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck. While having their lips still locked, Viktor gently pushed Yuuri back against the futon and the younger male slowly laid down. Viktor chuckled and then laid on top of Yuuri, which made the other break their kiss and his eyes became wide as his heart started racing.

 Viktor noticed the worried expression on Yuuri's face and his lips curled into a small smile. "Don't worry, I won't do anything that you wouldn't like," he whispered and Yuuri's blush deepened again. He gave the other one a peck onto the lips and then he got up. He laid down next to Yuuri and sighed happily. Yuuri felt how a wave of relief washed over him when Viktor laid down next to him. “For now, let’s just go to sleep, okay?”

“Yeah,” said Yuuri with soft voice and allowed Viktor to curl up next to him, slowly wrapping an arm around Viktor’s waist.

“Good night, Yuuri,” whispered Viktor and Yuuri made sure that he gazed into those beautiful eyes for a few more seconds, before Viktor slowly closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, the younger’s face beaming when he felt Makkachin curling up next to them and he sighed. He really couldn’t be happier.

“’Night.”


End file.
